Fear The Living/Issue 24
This is Issue 24 of Fear THe Living, titled Chance. This is the third issue of Arc #4. Issue 24 It’s been about an hour since I put down Samantha, me and ben found a loose plank and used it to brace the door. I am sitting down, still dazed about how I just killed Samantha, I survived with her for so long, and I just ended it, like it was nothing. I look over and see Daniel staring at Samantha’s corpse, tears flowing down his eyes. I feel sorry for him, he just lost his daughter, and he couldn’t even put her out of her misery. I’m also crying, she was like a little sister to me, I looked out for her before Wesley came and fucked us all over. I hear the Intercom turn on and Dwight starts speaking. “I give you all props, you were able to survive, well except for that little girl, although, seems like her father can’t protect her” Dwight says. “I am going to fucking kill you” Daniel says, the first time he’s spoke since Samantha died. “Well you see, by the click of a button, I could kill you all” Dwight says. “I’m going to kill you asshole” Daniel says. “I don’t like it when people call me names” Dwight says. When he finishes talking a door behind us opens and the windows in front of us go down. The biters start taking notice of that and fall into the room. Everyone but Daniel gets up, they start running through the door behind us. “DANIEL COME ON” I yell at him. “I have nothing to live for, just go on” Daniel says. “DANIEL WE NEED YOU COME ON” I say. “No, you guys just go on” Daniel says. “I lost my entire family, but I’m not suicidal, so come on” I say, the biters getting dangerously close. “No just go on” Daniel says. “No” I say, I grab Daniel and start pulling him out of the room. Ben looks back and helps me pull Daniel. Daniel keeps struggling and pulling trying to get us to release and saying “I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR”. We keep running through the hallway the door led us to, but we can’t find an end. We turn a corner and are faced with a dead end, I look around and see nothing. I look up and see it leads to another hallway. “LOOK UP” I yell. They look up, Ben helps me up. I help Daniel up, then Lia, then Ben. We start running down this hallway, we reach the end and two guards appear and knock us out. After a while I wake up, I look around, I’m in a room or something with the rest of the group, but I don’t see Evan, Felix, or Logan. “Where the hell are we” I say. “It’s about time you woke up, the guards they took us in this Convoy truck, but aren’t telling us where we are going” Jayci says. “Where are Evan, Felix, and Logan” I ask. “The guards left them in their cell, that can’t mean anything good” Jayci says. I look at Allison and ask her “Are you okay, did they do anything to you”. “No they didn’t” She says. “Thank god” I say. “But my daughter is still dead” Daniel says, and he grips his seat hard. “Daniel, we will get revenge, Samantha was like a little sister to me, Dwight won’t go unpunished” I say. “Daniel, in the beginning days of the apocalypse I lost my daughter, saw the walkers eat her up right in front of me, I’ll never forget it, but I didn’t let that keep me down and depressed, Whenever I thought of her I would think of the happy times we had and think that she is in a better place, not that she is dead” John says. “I just, I promised Martha I would” Daniel says, but he’s interrupted by the convoy stopping and mine and his names being called out. We get out of the convoy and are led to a vantage point by the guards, they hand us a sniper. “Show us, that you will do anything for your freedom, and kill those people over there, they are ruthless assholes” One of the guards says. Me and Daniel look through the scopes, I look around the camp. I am about to pull the trigger but I see about 3 little kids walking out of a tent with a woman, all 4 smiling. They are just regular people like my group, and these guards want us to kill them, no, I won’t let more good people have their lives just ruined by a bunch of assholes. I quickly turn around and shoot one of the guards in the head, I tackle the other one and start to choke him, I grab the butt of the sniper and smash his head in. Daniel turns around. “WHAT THE FUCK” He says. “Those are regular people down there, this is our chance to escape” I say. Bullets start flying near us and we run into the woods. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues